


Chattels Personal

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Winter helps Weiss train.It works, yes, but that doesn't mean it's a good idea.





	Chattels Personal

**Author's Note:**

> And on this week's episode on "Quantum doesn't know when to stop..."

Weiss rushed through the empty halls of the Schnee manor. The building complex they owned in Vale was virtually never used outside of the weekly hired hands who dusted the place. Weiss herself resided in the dorms and wouldn't have it any other way, Winter was more at home on the back of a bullhead and the rest of the family was holed in the main citadel in Atlas. But today – today Winter was coming to Vale! Weiss had gotten a brusque message from her sister twenty minutes ago, telling her to come to the gardens. She felt excitement bubbling inside her. It had been months since they had last met!

She arrived at a corner, bounced off a diagonal glyph and continued running towards the northern egress which would lead to the gardens. She ground to a halt in front of the doors, brushed herself up and opened them calmly. She stepped out into the warm spring air, and there in a gazebo, Winter was sitting on an ornate chair, browsing her scroll and sipping something from a small glass with an olive in it. She always managed to look regal.

Weiss stepped up to her sister who snapped her scroll shut and placed the glass on the table, eyeing Weiss. The little sister broke out, gushing, "It's been so long, Winter! How are you!" The younger sister was smiling widely and with considerable effort sat herself down on the opposing chair. She loved Winter more than anything else in the world and she knew that the feelings were mutual, but Winter had just a... relentless way of showing it.

The specialist put down the glass with a soft clink. "Good to see you. You have kept up with your training regime?" Her voice was measured as always.

Weiss bobbed her head up and down. "Of course! The transition mapping is really hard to nail down smoothly but I think I'm getting the hang of it," she beamed. Keeping the more intricate glyphs in shape was gruelling work, but she had determinedly kept honing them, the geometry in her glyphs slowly becoming more solid.

Winter regarded her for a moment and stood up, Weiss following suit out of reflex. "Then show me," the older sister said, walking to the center of the gazebo. "Three-vector summon manifold with an Earth/Lighting-compatible flux annulus. Proceed."

Weiss stood there dumbfounded for a second as she parsed what Winter wanted her to do, and felt a trickle of fear as she realized just how daunting a task this would be. She nonetheless squared her shoulders, set her feet shoulder-width apart, let her hands fall to her sides and started knitting her Aura into large glyph.

As soon as the blank glyph spun into existence, Winter got to work. She almost toppled Weiss right right off the bat by wrenching the white bolero off her shoulders. Weiss quickly let her arms go lax in response while correcting her stumble, allowing the garment to be removed, her mind sliding into a familiar frame of mind.

**Rule 1: The Chattel will never resist her Master.**

Old words reared up, seared to the back of her brain by both pen and rapturous fingers, and Weiss let out a shaky breath, maintaining the glyph while feeling her sister's gaze read her past from her back. A gloved finger traced some of the circular, red blemishes on her skin, and Weiss could hear a very short, judgemental huff. "I have yet to see Grimm with teeth this small. Who was it."

The voice was hard like steel in the air, and Weiss suddenly realized that there was a rather significant difference between asking a question and demanding an answer.

**Rule 2: The Chattel will not speak unless spoken to.**

She swallowed carefully before opening her mouth. "It was Yang, Master, my teammate." The finger on her back turned out to be a thumb as it pressed into the angriest-looking mark, the memory of Yang's last climax imprinted on her skin returning in full force. Weiss let out a hiss and tried to not move away from under the pressure.

**Rule 3: The Chattel will graciously accept everything her Master gives to her, be it pleasure or pain.**

The glyph was wobbling as Winter let go and pressed herself against Weiss's back, possessively wrapping her arms around her, the other cupping a breast and the other her thigh. "Does your consort know about our contract," she growled into her ear. Not "relationship" or "arrangement," Weiss noted, Winter always called it for what it was. More than either of those two words. She shivered as she tried to stabilize the forming glyph despite the tightening arms around her.

"Yes Master, she is committed to her own sister," she managed. Memories flashed through her head, of sinful liaisons revealed, unexpectedly accepted and shared. Promises of discretion were of course made, but everyone in the dorm room knew Weiss could not keep it from her Master any more Yang could say no to Ruby.

The Chattel had no secrets. It was not written down on the parchment, but it may as well have been.

Winter stayed silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before she started removing the rest of Weiss's clothing. She didn't like to see her plaything covered. She went through the motions of discarding the bodice, boots and bra, leaving her barefooted in just her black panties. She pressed close again, hands seeking out the modest pair of breasts.

Weiss could almost hear the gears turning in her sister's head. She was certainly planning for something, but before Weiss could dig too deep into that rabbit hole the hands on her chest suddenly tightened, jerking her back to present with two painful pinches on nipples. She inhaled sharply but managed to stay quiet even as Winter didn't let go.

"Was she good," the elder sister asked with her voice devoid of any emotion.

A memory came to her unbidden, strong hands holding her arms, pinning her against tiling almost as wet as she was now.

"Y-yes."

"Was she better than me?"

"No," came the answer instantly.

Yang was wonderful and warm and strong and funny, but she didn't own her like Winter did. Couldn't. She enjoyed the blonde's company and their destressing together, but there was no other soul on the planet who could reduce her to this state so quickly. She was unconsciously pressing against her sister, seeking out more contact.

"Good." The pinches grew harder and Weiss almost vibrated in place, feeling the moisture beading on her panties.

"To whom do you belong?"

"You," the response little more than a sharp exhale, Weiss gritting her teeth at the pain.

"And...?" Winter enhanced the inquiry by twisting her fingers slightly, drawing a cry from her quarry.

"Nobody else," Weiss screamed, tears prickling at her eyes until she felt the pressure disappear. The glyph had almost dematerialized and she frantically shot her hands out to reassert control, just barely keeping it intact. She nearly failed at that as Winter's scabbard suddenly came down, striking at her arms and chest, forcing her back into proper posture. Weiss stood there rigidly, afraid to even breathe too deep.

"Sloppy."

The word was said in a neutral manner, but it hurt more than the last minute had. Weiss swallowed thickly and didn't trust her voice enough to respond, instead focusing on reforming the dissipated radial filaments on the glyph as Winter walked around her, occasionally stopping to lightly adjust her posture with her scabbard. Weiss jerked back slightly as it tapped the juncture of her legs with a wet _thwap_ , Winter rubbing the leather in softly and watching as strings of cum clung to it as she pulled back. She moved on as if nothing had happened, using the sheath to lift up her chin, leaving a wet mark in its wake.

"Your technique needs a lot of work," Winter eventually said, "but it is good to see that at least that cunt of yours remembers some of its lessons. Clean." She raised her tool to her sister's mouth, watching intently as an obedient tongue licked up the arousal from it.

"Although I'm having hard time coming up with punishments for you," Winter continued, slowly pushing the scabbard deeper into the warm mouth. "It doesn't seem to matter what I do to you, that slutty body seems to always take it as pleasure." Weiss felt her sex clench at the words, the scabbard sliding further into her awaiting mouth. She had to angle her head upwards as it started teasing her throat, but she managed not to gag. Winter nodded, pulling the sheath back and wiping most of the saliva on Weiss's face. "Good, your gag reflex is still gone. It seems like the physical lessons stick better."

Winter glanced at the forming glyph, gently threading her fingers into Weiss's hair before forming a tight grip.

"The inner inflection point is out of phase with the outer minima. Why."

Weiss gasped at the pull, her brain briefly running on nothing before finding its gear. "I—M-Master, I was—" Winter interrupted her by slapping her across the face with her free hand.

"Don't stutter," she said in a cold voice.

Weiss gathered her thoughts again, feeling the burn on her cheek before responding with measured words, "The boundary diffusion had progressed too much, Master." She swallowed, a bead of sweat running down from her temple. "I had to recorporealize it on an estimate. I'm sorry."

Winter observed the spinning glyph in front of her for a moment, maintaining her grip on her sister's hair. The glyph was, frankly speaking, awful, but it was _there_ which was more than she'd expect from anyone else. The complex underlying math and the high amount of metal focus necessary to project more advanced glyphs meant that they were challenging even without distractions. This glyph was functionally useless, but the way her sister had managed to salvage it was quite impressive. Winter doubted most Schnees which had come before would've been able to improvize to that degree on such a short note.

Of course, praise would only lead to complacency.

"Start over."

Weiss felt a pang of shame as the useless glyph blinked out of existence in front of her. Ears burning, she started the process again, calling forth her Aura. "But back to the topic of punishments," she heard Winter say while appraising the forming glyph, "your pussy is going to drool no matter what I do to you." Winter used her grip on her hair to pull Weiss's head backwards, making the younger sister briefly conflicted by the obligation to follow the pull and maintain her posture, but eventually relenting and craning her neck.

"But I suppose that shouldn't have been a surprise." Weiss felt a hand caressing her slit through her soaked panties, moaning softly and trying very hard to concentrate on the glyph, not the touch and the words. "You have to be special kind of depraved to outright beg your own sister to make you cum," Winter said with just a hint of malice in her voice as she forcefully rubbed the clothed clit, pointedly ignoring the fact that she had gladly obliged that request.

Weiss let out a noise as the fingers brought back a memory from so long ago. The meeting that had started this all, a fateful encounter in the shower followed by her older sister making good use of the massage mode of the showerhead, pressing her sister onto the floor until her eager moans turned to begging.

**Rule number 4: The Chattel will not climax without explicit permission from her Master.**

Weiss felt her grasp on the glyph slip as she came closer to the edge, but Winter pressed on. "That's what you really are. A depraved slut craving to be debased, so closely hidden behind that frigid Ice Queen persona." Weiss gritted her teeth and forced the glyph back into shape as Winter harshly grabbed her panties and tore them off with Aura-enhanced strength. "Don't you love it," she taunted as she smeared the sodden panties on her sister's face, making sure to spread the cum on her eyes, "being used and humiliated like this, by your own sister no less?"

Weiss was throbbing and had to abandon the outer rim of her glyph, opening her mouth to moan. "Of course you do, you can taste it." Winter shoved the cotton into her mouth, squeezing out its contents before pulling it out and incinerating the remains with a snap of a fire glyph, watching the alarm on Weiss's face gleefully. "Maybe you would deserve the right to underwear if you could keep them dry for more than five minutes." The grip on her hair tightened and forced her to arch farther backwards.

"I'm sure you'll leak all the way to your dorm from here, that pretty little pussy on fire." Winter continued pulling on her hair and used her other hand to spread her sister's lower lips open. "Too busy imagining every other person on the way shoving you down and having their way with your unprotected cunt. I can feel it gushing already." The dominatrix pushed a single finger into her slit, the muscles contracting readily. "Maybe that could be arranged," she mused while the glyph was wobbling dangerously, "I could put a bag over your head and haul you to a place nearby." She smiled wickedly as she felt Weiss clench around her finger.

"Yes, there's a place for women with specific tastes. I could rent you there and let them do what they will. I'm sure someone would even appreciate that tiny chest of yours." Winter shoved in two more fingers, drawing out a scream and then silencing it by cramming them into the vulnerable mouth. "I've trained this tongue well enough to know it would be a hit."

Weiss was sucking on the fingers and moaning, the glyph all but dissipated. The images Winter was painting were running through her head. She imagined herself tied up and blinded by a cheap paper bag, dozens of hands running over her body. Shoved over tables and slapped until she was red all over, the mocking laughs as someone discarded the soiled bag and pushed her to the stage for all to see, making her serve a long line of patrons with her tongue.

Winter removed her fingers form her sister's mouth, slapping her twice on the face and then sliding them back into her sex, watching her shout and arch even more into the pull on her hair, to the point that she was on the verge of falling over. "I can feel how much your cunt would appreciate that," Winter said while feeling Weiss constrict around her. "Getting spat on the clit would be enough reward for a slut like you."

Weiss trembled and felt herself come too close to the edge. "MasterpleasemayIcome," her shouted request a jumbled mess.

Winter pulled out of her and shoved her forwards by her hair. "The glyph, slut."

Weiss was breathing heavily and she felt her sex quiver to protest the sudden emptiness. The glyph which should have been in front of her had disappeared at some point. Weiss whimpered softly and started casting it again as Winter's fingers found their way back to her sex. This time the elder sister was uncharacteristically merciful and didn't torment her with words, instead relying on just her fingers to suspend her on the edge, one hand tending to her sex while the other was free to explore the rest of her body. Winter worked with mechanical precision, the fingers dipping into her slit five times in a row before pulling out and briefly brushing her clit and starting over again. The other hand squeezed, grasped, pinched and slapped the rest of her body at unpredictable intervals, constantly breaking her concentration.

"Start over."

She heard those words over and over again, losing count after the eighth or ninth time. She wished that Winter would talk again, even if just to insult her. Those two words were always said with perfect neutrality, but Weiss could feel the disappointment reeking from them. The silence between the attempts was outright oppressive, the only sounds being the steady wet sounds coming from her sex and the occasional slap and gasp.

"Start over."

Weiss really tried not to whimper but failed, earning a sharp slap on her breast.

There was a sharp crack in the air as the newest attempt at the glyph suddenly shattered uncontrollably like glass, the shards dissipating into the air. Weiss let out a sudden yelp as she felt strength leave her body, forcing her to fall to her knees as blue-white ripples of Aura crashed through her. Winter had stayed standing, looking down on the shuddering girl.

"Your small Aura reserve continues to be a hindrance," she said with the same neutral tone.

Weiss shivered on the ground in a puddle of her own juices, the aftershocks of the Aura crash making her feel hot and cold at the same time. Her sex was throbbing rhythmically from the earlier treatment, and she just barely managed to not let out a whine as she felt her pulse on her clit. "Sorry Master," she managed, face burning with shame.

Winter huffed. "Up."

Weiss shuffled weakly for a moment before starting to get on her feet, her whole body quivering. Winter waited patiently as her slave righted herself. When she was finally standing, Winter stated with hardness in her voice, "That was a pathetic showing." Weiss winced at that, looking down. "In a real combat situation you will be dead if it takes that long to recover from an Aura crash," Winter said and started walking around her slave. "You also failed the glyph test. Again. Why." The words dropped from her mouth as if they were made of lead, each making Weiss want to curl up and disappear to escape those calculating eyes.

"I'm not good enough, Master," was the quiet reply. What else was there to say?

Winter stopped in front of her, wrenching her slave's head up by the jaw and meeting her eyes. "If you won't survive real combat, maybe you shouldn't pretend to be a huntress." Weiss stared at her wide-eyed for a brief moment before Winter shifted her grip unnaturally quickly, grabbing Weiss's ponytail and shoving her straight down to the ground. Weiss was not her match even at full capacity, and the lack of the enhanced reflexes, speed and strength granted by an active Aura let Winter manipulate her like a doll.

Weiss hit the ground with an "oof," Winter following by dropping to a knee and roughly pressing Weiss's face on the puddle of cum, the result of her being mercilessly teased on the same spot. "Feel that," Winter taunted as she swished her slave's head back and forth, "all that produced by your greedy cunt. Does the Beacon Manual of Hunter Principles say something about that? Clean."

Weiss shivered, but her tongue shot out reflexively at the command. She was not a stranger to her own taste, but the feeling of lapping up cooled arousal made her whole body shrink back at the humiliation. Winter sneered. "Disgraceful." She switched the grip on her head to better slather the other side of her face and used her other hand to fish out new disciplinary tools from her abandoned satchel. The scabbard would produce delightful noises, but lacking Aura the impacts hard enough to leave marks would likely be too painful, even with Weiss in this state.

Weiss dutifully kept tasting the floor as she felt her head being turned on the other side, suddenly screaming in surprise when a sharp sting of a whip hit her ass. More strikes followed, Winter precisely laying out a criss-crossing pattern on her cheeks which just made her sex convulse again. Winter snickered when Weiss made a high-pitched moan when the tip hit close to her mons. "Disgraced, beaten and abused and what is your reaction?" Winter forcefully shoved her head before letting go, "Drool from both ends and moan like a whore."

Weiss was wrenched to her back, Winter straddling her stomach and slapping her on both cheeks again. "Maybe I should sell you to that club." A hit from the whip to her breasts forced out another moan. "At least you'd be useful, a warm seat to sit on." Weiss didn't try denying it, arching her back upwards when Winter grasped her nipple and twisted it. "In fact, I can think of just one reason not to make the call." Winter let go of the nipple and started whipping her breasts with increasing intensity until her slave squealed and tried to cover herself with her hands. Winter let out a disappointed grunt, watching her slave react and quickly bare herself again, and then threw her plaything back on her stomach.

She grabbed the unruly arms and forced them behind her, calling forth a series of small glyphs to bind them, wrist to elbow. She then grabbed the off-center ponytail and pulled hard so her slave would see her eyes, grinning manically. "And that reason it that you are _mine_." The last word was said with fervor, and with it a wide, collar-like glyph sprang into existence around her pet's neck, snapping down and drawing a choked gasp from the constricted throat.

Weiss felt her breath literally catch in her throat as the ethereal collar marked her as Winter's. Her abused nipples were standing straight in the cool air, her overlooked clit on fire as she tried to grind it against the floor. The pull on her ponytail reversed and her head was slammed back onto the puddle, making her world spin for a short moment. Her master jumped off her, and she felt glyphs take hold of her ankles, bending her legs until the restraints locked against her thighs. "As much as I enjoy the thought of you being passed around strangers like the town bicycle," came Winter's voice from a few steps away, rummaging through her satchel. "I enjoy the thought of you being my private plaything even more." The bound girl squirmed in place as she felt more glyphs forming on her defenseless skin, a pair taking hold of her nipples and squeezing firmly.

Her whole body was throbbing in need, and she whined as a glyph lifted her hips off the ground, forcing her to hump thin air. "A huntress? You?" Winter chuckled as she walked back in front of her, crouching and using her glyphs to raise her head so she could see her face. "You are a cumrag." She made the collar constrict, enjoying the resulting wheezing breath and slapped her across the face again, hard. "Something to be used and discarded like a cheap fucktoy," she continued as she forced a ring gag to her mouth, strapping it in tightly, "absolutely adoring when treated like the sex toy you are," she finished and spat on her eye.

Weiss let out a wheezing moan as she felt the saliva trickle down towards her mouth, cooling the burning skin as it went. She was covered in sweat, her pulse hammering in her ears louder than a locomotive, her lungs burning as they just barely received enough air to function. The glyphs on her breasts were tugging incessantly, trying to bend her body yet another way. She hadn't even realized Winter had risen until the whip started coming down again, starting with her already-beaten ass.

"Leaking like a burst pipe," Winter jeered as the glyphs started shifting to temporarily grant access to unmarked skin, "you really have no shame, do you." The collar loosened a bit to let her sounds out better, a particularly loud series coming out when Winter's whip reached the bite marks left by Yang. The glyphs flowed back to their places and rolled her around on her back, giving Weiss a good look at her owner. Winter's pupils were pinpricks, the vicious smile growing on her face as she ran the whip through her fingers. Weiss bucked at the sight, causing the smirk to widen.

"Still so eager it's disgusting, really." The whip started with her breasts, causing the old welts to flare up and tears form in the slave's eyes. "I wonder..." Winter crouched down, idly poking a mistreated nipple before taking it in her mouth and biting down hard. "If I just kept doing this, what would break first." She rose up and started working on the rest of slave's front, "your body from pain," a hard hit to her inner thigh which summoned a long scream, "or your mind from pleasure," she finished as she landed a hit directly on her slave's sex.

Weiss screamed and her ears popped as one of the hits landed directly along her slit, her body convulsing and sending forth a fresh wave of wetness in response. Her entire body was on fire which all just leached into her throbbing core, forcing her to whine and buck against nothing. "I don't think you would really care," she said with disdain in her voice, "it's all the same to you, isn't it. Answer."

Weiss tried to obey, but the gag meant no words came out. The meaning of the pitiful, mumbled moan was clear enough. Winter sighed and forced her upright, the glyphs raising her into the air so that she could see her slave's sopping core. "You really are a miserable little thing. Your squeals are adorable, though." She lazily prodded her slave's clitoris and watched as it twitched and jumped in response. "Perhaps I should make you a permanent pet of mine," she mused out loud and watched the muscles contract in front of her. "How many sessions do you think it would take for you to forget your previous life?" She gathered some of the wetness on her gloved finger and gingerly licked it, assessing it like expensive wine. "Five? No, fewer."

The glyphs around Weiss stopped supporting her and she collapsed into a heap on the ground, her pulse pounding in her clit as she felt the afterimages of that pathetic amount of stimulation wane. "In fact," came a dangerously light voice from somewhere above, "I think I could do that right now." Weiss just laid there unmoving, soaking in the brief respite. "Do you want to cum?" The words went directly into the deepest part of Weiss's brain and she jerked towards Winter instinctively. The elder sister was smiling in glee as she knelt down and ripped out the gag. "Oh, I want to hear this. Answer."

"Yes Master," she replied with a hoarse voice. She flinched as Winter slapped her.

"No," the specialist harshly corrected, "Owner."

"Yes," Weiss started, the humiliation taking root and making the rest quieter, "...Owner."

Winter slapped her again. "More than two words, slut," she said in an even tone.

Weiss shuddered in her bindings slightly, her face burning from the abuse and degradation, but after another twitch of her sex she cracked and gave in. "Please, Owner, make your pet cum."

Winter slapped her. "More," came a hard command.

Weiss took a deep, shaky breath. Her cheeks wouldn't take many more failures kindly. She swallowed, shut her eyes tightly and started with a wavering voice, "Please let your pet cum, Owner, I need it so badly. Please, m-my, my slutty body can't take any more."

This time a slap didn't come, and she chanced opening her eyes.

Winter slapped her. "You can do better, but I suppose that failing at being pathetic is pathetic enough."

Weiss slumped down as she heard Winter walk away and take a seat. Weiss's eyes were burning from the repeated beatings, verbal and otherwise. She tried to rub her thighs together to do anything to ease the pressure, but the glyphs held her legs firmly apart.

"Well, now is your chance to cum." Weiss perked up, seeing Winter seated on a chair with her legs crossed, laughing at her reaction. "You are just too desperate." She gestured below her. "You are allowed to cum on my boot." Weiss froze for a second, looking at her sister and then down at the gray, heavy-duty army boot firmly planted on the ground.

Winter breathed in deeply at the indignant look on her pet's face. "You are on a clock."

Weiss didn't want it. She didn't want to be forced to hump a shoe for her own pleasure, and she didn't want the resulting weak orgasm she'd get from it. But she needed it. With a high-pitched groan, she fought down the deep-seated fatigue in her bones, got shakily on her knees and started shuffling towards the leering owner. She tripped halfway there when the glyphs on her ankles locked up, forcing her to complete the humiliating journey by squirming forward like a worm. She huffed heavily after reaching Winter and started to get up, sighing as she made contact and let her burning sex slide over smooth, cold leather.

Winter was mesmerized by her pet. The soft sighs she made were captivating, but more so was the unquestionable submission. She felt the undulating movements against leg as her slave was trying desperately to orgasm by rutting against her foot. "And what does a pet say," she asked, intently watching her slave grind.

Weiss would've thought that after a point it stopped mattering, but Winter forcing her to demean herself never stopped making her gut wrench. "T-thank you Owner."

Winter slapped her and Weiss almost fell off her perch. "That is not what a pet says," the specialist stated harshly.

Weiss fought back tears and embarrassment as she righted herself and opened her mouth. For a few moments, nothing came out until she closed her eyes, forced out a timid "meow" and resumed grinding. Winter's laughter was a rare occurrence and this was not when Weiss had wanted to hear it. Winter grabbed her by the hair and used the grip to jerk her head around. "Oh, that was beautiful. Again."

Weiss gritted her teeth as she felt the collar loosen around her throat, presumably to better let her meow. "M-mew." She was getting close, her clit all but singing as it finally got steady contact with anything solid.

Winter chuckled and scratched her behind imaginary ears as she prompted out more noises. "You'd make such a perfect pet. Locked in a tiny cage in my office, ready and squirming in lust every time I get back from a mission."

Weiss had no options. She pushed down the crippling shame as right now she just needed to cum, and rutted herself on the specialist's boot, letting out a litany of yowls like a cat in heat. She was so close her meows quickly became less coherent until she felt herself reach the edge.

"O-owner please please may I cum," she blurted quickly and ground to a halt. She was too close; her whole body stiffened as she had to force herself to stop.

For a few, long moments Winter did nothing, and then started to pull her boot away. Weiss let out a choked squeal, her hips vainly jerking the memory of the shoe until a gloved hand shoved and toppled her on her back, making her swallow down sobs which turned to another squeal as the older sister placed her boot firmly on her pet's slit. The slave was too afraid of consequences to move, so Winter started slowly moving her foot up and down.

"You know, I already gave you the permission," Winter said slowly. Weiss whimpered, her mind squeezed between the unrelenting pressure of the building orgasm and Winter's boot. "And you asked again. Why."

Weiss's legs were trembling from the effort to stay put and sweat was running down her skin as her body strained. "I-I didn't want to disappoint again," she choked out as the boot stopped for a moment but increased the pressure.

"Hm."

The foot rose from her sex, leaving it fluttering at nothing. Winter turned to leave, and Weiss let out another whimper, squeezed her eyes shut and felt a tear roll down her face. She just wanted to cum, how bad a price was that for her dignity?

Winter soon returned to loom over her pet, watching as the reddened body was occasionally wracked by sniffles. She called forth a small squeak by mentally telling the glyphs still affixed to her nipples shoot skyward, making her back arch slightly. "I think," Winter said as she used her foot to force her slave's back to touch the ground while keeping the glyphs up, "that I've found a punishment your degenerate mind doesn't instantly turn into perverse pleasure."

Weiss just shook in place, feeling her nipples forced too far away from her body. The collar was also starting to tighten, slowly cutting off her airways. "However, you still remembered to ask for permission. I'm impressed." Weiss's eyes shot wide open, staring at her smiling owner with her mouth open, and a teary smile came to Weiss's face as she felt warmth bubbling inside her. Winter crouched down above her, revealed a small bullet vibrator and pressed it tightly against her pet's clit as the collar finished tightening. "You have ten seconds," came a clinical statement as the vibrator came to life.

Weiss didn't last three. The combination of praise, lack of oxygen, explicit permission and the roaring vibration set her off instantly, blanking her mind in white.

Winter held the vibrator firmly in place, fascinated by the show before her. The body was convulsing in its restraints, trying to buck towards and away from the vibration at the same time. Her pet's cunt was spasming uncontrollably, industriously pumping out even more juices. The trained abdominal muscles were roiling as the body tried to curl up, the loud buzzing almost drowning out the thin wheezes escaping past the collar. The owner moved closer to her pet's head, taking a closer look at the face. The skin was starting to redden due to impaired blood flow, but she'd manage. The hair was tussled and sticking to her sweaty forehead, the expensive makeup utterly ruined and streaked all over her face. The beautiful eyes had rolled back, showing just whites as her mouth worked like she was a landed fish.

She looked a bit closer, considered for a moment and made the collar loosen.

The result was hoarse coughing followed by loud meowing. Winter had not expected her to follow that order on her own volition, and listened her slave hiss and yowl like a house pet for a moment. She then reached over to her satchel and grabbed a medium-sized ribbed dildo, clicked it on and plunged it into her pet's drenched hole. The animalistic noises intensified accordingly, and as Winter started working the toy in and out, her pet let out a keening whine before quieting and slumping down. Winter held the buzzing toys there and blinked. She had fainted?

Her pet kept twitching slightly until Winter removed the toys, checking her over. Light taps on the cheek didn't wake her up, but she was breathing in through the loose collar effortlessly. That was a first. She shrugged and started undressing herself, acknowledging the fact that ruining her sister so systematically had riled her up quite a bit.

Weiss groaned as she tried to blink out the blurriness of the world. What had happened? Everything hurt, and as she tried to raise herself up she found her limbs bound. She panicked briefly until she felt a hard slap on her cheek, the familiar pain bringing back the memory of where she was. "I let you orgasm one time and you screech like an animal before blacking out. Obscene." Weiss was still reeling from the comeback and groggily stared at her now-naked sister. She had left only her thigh-high boots on, and was now climbing over and seating herself on her pet's face. "Now be a good slut and do the one thing you're actually good for."

Weiss squirmed slightly when feeling her own core ache, partially due to the savage orgasm and partially due to her still wanting more after so much teasing. She swallowed as her sister's voluptuous thighs enveloped her, the glistering slit lowering towards her face and the legs locking around her so she could hardly breathe. She extended her tongue as far as it would go, tasting the familiar tang while seeking out the places so meticulously drilled into her head by the elder sister over many long nights.

Weiss looked at the body above her and felt a familiar pang of inadequacy. Winter was tall and graceful, the uniform only accentuating her figure. Without clothing to cover it, Weiss could see the large, firm breasts, the toned muscles and long, defined legs, all begging to be worshipped. She had everything the younger sister did not, and Weiss had to avert her eyes from the tauntingly perfect figure towering above her.

Winter's legs tightened around her head as the woman let out a low moan, "Oh yes, this is where you belong." Her hands gripped Weiss's hair tightly. "Bound, beaten and below me, that thirsty tongue lapping at me like your life depends on it." She started rocking her hips, working her pet's tongue deeper. "How typical of you. Thinking you actually were worth more than the cum on your face." Winter frowned and tugged her pet's hair painfully. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Weiss obediently looked back up, her bloodshot eyes meeting Winter's perfect blue ones. "You don't deserve even the clothes you wear," Winter snarled. "You deserve a tattoo of my emblem on your clit and nothing else." She spat Weiss in the eye again, making her flinch and close it to keep the saliva out. "But imagine how embarrassing it would be. Letting everyone know I'm related to a whore like you." Her other hand let go of the hair to force Weiss's closed eye open, allowing the spit to mix in with the tears. "I bet that only made you wetter."

Weiss was burning up from the degradation, her throat thick and not because of the ever-present collar. She tried to breathe but the vice grip on her head was too strong, and she tried to blink out the spit but the world stayed blurry. She yelped as the fingers Winter had used to open her eye plunged into her slit, the pet's hips bucking up to eagerly meet them. "Even wetter than before. What did I expect." Winter slapped the quivering cunt, feeling rather than hearing her pet squeal, and reached for her satchel again.

The pet felt her lungs start to burn due to lack of air and tried to speed up while Winter was leaning forward to grab something. A thick, plastic something, she realized with a jump as it was introduced to her lower lips, the owner sliding it up and down her slit and thighs, coating it in arousal. "Serve, beg, cum, is there anything else even going through your head." Her pulse jumped when the conical toy started drifting downwards, insistently pressing against her taint. "And now you are trembling like leaf at the mere notion of something on your ass. It would be disappointing if it weren't so expected."

Weiss choked as the toy was steadily pushed past her tight ring, her stomach arching when the plug reached its maximum and slipped inside snugly. Winter slapped her cunt again, leaving the clit twinging at the impact, and leaned forwards again to pin her slave down with a glare. "I'm starting to get close. Let's see if you can bring me to climax before you do." She smiled cruelly when she saw the panic in Weiss's eyes, the pet's licks growing more fervent. "I'm not going to even touch your slutty body," she sneered and clicked a black remote.

The plug nested inside her started to rattle against her walls, forcing her body to jerk. She could feel her owner's walls constrict her tongue with increasing fequency, and gave it her all to try to race the plug inside her. Winter grasped her hair again, squeezed her thighs together to shut out all air from her lungs and looked down into her slave's eyes with steel in her voice, "Just cum already you washout."

It was not in Weiss's hands. The overpowering presence on top of her, the pressure in her ass, the pressure on her head, the pressure _in_ her head – she could only grunt as the orgasm was torn from her body, her fatigued muscles working through the motions of milking nothing in her cunt. All the while angry eyes from above drilled into her skull. Winter let out an angry groan, sending a series of hard slaps on the spasming slit which only prolonged the orgasm, making the body jerk and twitch like a marionette. "How is it possible for you to fail at everything," she snarled as she summoned two small glyphs to encircle her pet's stiff clit, "Now get on with it and drink my cum."

Weiss screamed into her owner, back arching as the two interlocked glyphs started spinning wildly in opposing directions and sent her into an another orgasm as they roughly vibrated and tugged her poor nub every which way. The legs on her head tightened even more to lock down her writhing body in place, Weiss almost hearing bone creak from the pressure. Blackness had started to gnaw at the edges of her vision, a process only accelerated by the harsh stimulation. Her tongue was desperately trying to race the blackness until finally, Winter threw her head back and Weiss felt liquid rushing into her mouth. The dominatrix rode out the orgasm on her face, soon easing the pressure on Weiss's temples and rising slightly, allowing air into her flaming lungs.

Weiss tried to moan, swallow and gasp for air at the same time, resulting in a coughing fit which only added to the thrashing of her body. "A sad display," Winter growled, snapping her fingers and the collar on the slave's neck strangled her throat shut yet again. The sudden pressure added another noise to the silenced cacophony, Weiss's bound arms trying to reach her throat as the receding black spots in her vision reversed direction. The plug and numerous glyphs tormenting her body didn't slow down, and her body seized when another orgasm was ripped from it before the previous had been allowed to run its course.

Winter got up and silently observed as the spasming was renewed by a fresh climax, the small body below her locked in a scream which wouldn't come out. Before Weiss could black out again, Winter clicked the anal vibrator off, relaxed the collar and let the rotating glyphs disappear, causing Weiss to slump down like a ragdoll, taking deep and fast breaths while she could. Her lungs felt like they would burst, the plug still stretched her from the inside, the glyphs on her nipples sent a steady stream of pain into her brain and her delicate clitoris was bruised and burning from the brutal treatment. She turned to Winter with a pleading look, only to have the sole of a boot come down on her temple, pressing her against the cold and sweaty floor.

"Cut the act," Winter coldly said as she stepped on her sister, "you are a slutty little critter with two states of mind, horny and cumming." Weiss whimpered in between her breaths as the pressure on her head slowly increased. Winter leaned forward, briefly making the step painful. "You make such a good sex pet," she continued and stepped away to grab a chair. "You'd even save your owner the need for lube because you spout like a fountain if someone just slaps you." She sat down and started removing her boots. "Of course, you'd leak on and rut against anything available so you couldn't be allowed to roam freely like a normal pet could," she mused as she inspected the boot bearing her pet's arousal before offhandedly chucking it towards said slave. It hit with a soft thump and satisfying peep. "That cage sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Or maybe a chain and a chastity belt," Winter deliberated out loud, "I'm sure there are medical adhesives which could keep you from causing water damage to the property." She started rolling down her socks and continued, "Of course, you could also do it the other way around," she stretched her smooth legs and wiggled her toes a bit, "pack your orifices with toys, tape them tightly in place, tie you up in a locked shower stall and come back a week later." She gestured below her, "Get here and show me how well my pet can give a tongue bath."

Weiss tried to move but her body screamed in protest. Her skin felt like it was fizzing from the whipping, the tight restraints made everything ache and the Aura withdrawal, teasing and orgasms had sapped her strength. Still she heaved and started to laborously move towards her leering owner. "Maybe even a world-class slut like you would be begging for it to end after a week of round-the-clock orgasms," Winter said as she watched her pet shamble forwards, "But knowing your body, by the end you'd just pray and beg for more."

She amused herself by using the glyphs to make her pet trip and fall face-first on the ground. "I have to admit, there is an argument for that too," she continued as her pet struggled back up, "having a pretty little thing like you stuffed and shuddering as a permanent fixture in the office." She made Weiss trip again, and this time her pet just laid there and panted for solid five seconds before starting to move. "Just like a lewd bonsai tree, no?" When Weiss got close enough, Winter planted her foot on her head and tipped her over backwards, chuckling. "Gods, you are miserable. Get on it."

Weiss finally lurched back up, kneeling in front of the proffered leg and felt another one press on her head, forcing her to bow towards the foot. "That's it, show how big of a whore you are." Weiss tried to delay it for a moment, her lower jaw trembling, but eventually she cracked and timidly stuck out her tongue to meet the toes. The feet were, thankfully, recently washed, but the current session had coated them with a sheen of sweat, the salty taste making Weiss want to gag.

"Disgusting," Winter said with disdain, "I swear the communal toilet in the barracks is less filthy that you are." She angled her foot to better stick the toes into her mouth, "what a waste of Schnee name." She pulled her foot back as Weiss started cleaning between her toes and used it to forcefully push Weiss back on the ground, "Stop, your mouth is so filthy it makes even my feet feel soiled." She got up and walked to her satchel, leaving Weiss on the ground.

Weiss just laid there, catching her breath and trying and failing to swallow down the salty taste in her mouth. She glanced towards her owner to have a look what was next in store for her, feeling the breath catch in her throat and her passage curl into itself protectively.

Winter had donned a sturdy leather harness with an intimidatingly large dildo attached to it, modeled after something decidedly inhuman. It had a wide, plowlike tip seemingly designed to pry open unwilling entrances, and the thick shaft ended in an alarmingly wide knot Weiss wasn't sure would fit. She watched with growing dread as Winter brushed it lightly, causing ripples of blue-white energy course through the dildo. She had seen that before; it was expensive Aura tech which translated sensory feedback to nerve impulses, letting the user feel any appendage as if it were their own. It was designed with prosthetic limbs in mind, but had gotten quickly adapted to less decent purposes.

Winter finished setting up the equipment, feeling a sting as it connected, and turned to enjoy the look of mild terror on her pet's face. She started walking back towards her slave who was weakly trying to scramble backwards, and with a wave of her hand Winter raised the whole wriggling body into the air by the glyphs. "I told you to cut the act. I haven't seen acting that transparent since you told me you weren't a slut all those years ago," she said and seated herself on the chair. Weiss remembered that incident well. An entire week – _week_ – Winter had spent every waking hour teasing and playing with her in the empty manor corridors. It was mostly a blur to Weiss, but by the end she was screaming to the heavens how wrong she had been.

Winter had positioned Weiss's body on top of the dildo, facing away from herself and dropped the pet a few inches, snapping her out of her reverie as the thick head spread her reluctant entrance. "Seems like you have fond memories of that particular lesson. Good." The specialist slowly let the glyphs support her pet less, inching her down onto the rod. "Now be a good little kitty and let me know how much you love this." Weiss stiffened and tried to not focus on just how much silicone there was still outside her.

Winter sneered as she pushed the large shaft deeper into her pet. "I can feel you clamping on it. It's like driving a wedge into a vice." Weiss hissed and squirmed as the unrelenting pressure pried her open, despite her best efforts feeling her walls eagerly work the intruder. Finally it reached its flared base, Weiss letting out a bashful mewl as the knot pressed against her spread lips. Winter bit her neck hard enough to draw blood, her hands grasping her pet's hair and collar. "It's as if your body knows it has reached its natural state: being disturbingly aroused on a thick dildo." Her grip tightened and she started pulling Weiss down, "Let's see how it moulds around the knot."

Weiss let out a short, urgent scream as the pressure on her entrance multiplied, the bulbous knot starting to spread her lips further. "I know your body better than you do," Winter taunted and pulled Weiss further down, "and it's really quite mortifying how easily you're taking the knot." Weiss screamed as Winter wrenched her all the way down, the shaft filling her entirely as the knot lurched inside, forcing her passage painfully wide. "I can feel your insides surging all over it. My, could it be..." Winter said as if thinking out loud as she forced the knot pop out, producing a wet squelch and a hoarse scream. "...could you have prior experience with taking the knot? The hunts can be long and lonely..."

The way Weiss shuddered and shook her head at the insinuation was delightful. Winter pulled her pet down until she was hilted again and started rotating her slave around the bulky toy, enjoying the simpering mewls as the ridged knot churned up her insides. When she was facing Winter, she popped the knot out again and tightened the collar, causing a choked yowl. "Are you sure? I'm certain no human could give your body as much as it demands. Even machines need refueling."

Her slave looked absolutely enchanting. The bound limbs occasionally tried to twitch in their restraints as the whole body glowed red, the midsection bulging obscenely as the giant dildo sunk back into the petite body. Best of all was the face, streaked with spit, mascara, cum and tears, the eyes tightly shut as she vehemently shook her head, trying to denounce the filthy accusations.

"No? You wouldn't want to lie to me." Winter watched the abdominal muscles rippling as the body was made to accept the oversized intrusion again. Weiss sobbed softly, shaking her head for the third time.

Winter laughed cruelly, throwing Weiss's body up with her glyphs and ripping the entire tool from her stretched body in the process, drawing out a shriek from the pet. She grabbed her by the throat and threw her on the ground face-first, the glyphs slightly dampening the impact and keeping her ass up. Winter quickly jumped on top of her, using one hand to press her face to the floor and the other to guide the dildo back into its home.

"Well I'll be, I found something even your disgusting mind thinks is unpalatable." She thrust the knot back into her slave, leaning forward and putting more weight on her head. "I honestly thought this day wouldn't come." Weiss whimpered as her owner pulled back and started working the dildo in and out with steadily increasing force. "Turns out it just took unholy bestiality to turn you off," she snarled and started slamming the dildo in more violently, "apparently everything else is fine by you."

Weiss cried out as she was speared again and again, the tip teasing her back wall and the knot giving her oversensitive insides no time to readjust, alternating between immense stretching and painful emptiness. The pressure it caused was excruciating, and she couldn't help but scream and climax, her walls trying to clamp down on the length inside her.

Winter chuckled darkly into her ear, parking the dildo inside her fluttering body just long enough to leave another harsh bite on her neck, surprising her pet by turning the forgotten plug in her ass back on, the vibration intensifying the aftershocks of the orgasm and forcing out a loud yip.

"Despicable," Winter said as she resumed thrusting into the receptive body below her, "your whorish mind is a disgrace to every person ever set foot in Beacon." Weiss shook and panted with her tongue lolling out, continuously making degrading cat noises to please her owner. "And you're relishing in it," Winter said between slow thrusts, "better treated as an object than a person." She started speeding up her assault, the orgasmic walls of her pet transmitting incredible tightness to her faux appendage. Winter grunted as the intense feeling started to bring her to the edge and used her hands to grab her pet by the glyph collar, yanking back hard.

The current meow was savagely interrupted as Weiss's body was wrenched upwards by the collar, the pressure snapping her windpipe shut as her upper body was dangled from it. She tried to flail her arms which were still locked behind her back, spasming in place as she felt the current orgasm soon to be overtaken by another. "Like a glorified blow-up doll," Winter snarled as she rammed the toy harder into her strangled pet, "Now come you useless fucking _bitch_ ," she all but yelled as she felt her own walls contract at the artificial stimulation.

Weiss was climaxing again from the abuse, tears falling from her eyes as her brain was overwhelmed by everything. Winter stopped inside her, the prolonged stretch making itself known. She tried to meow again but the collar was biting too deep into her throat to let sounds out until the hands let go of it, making her torso crash on the ground with an enervated fit of coughing. She was spent.

Her owner started pulling out slowly and Weiss hissed at the feeling of the knot being dragged out of her, until she felt the direction reverse and the dildo start sinking back in. She let out a choked yell, something between a plea and a cry as her violated walls were forced to stretch again. "Fucktoys get no rest," Winter growled as she started driving the dildo into her slave again despite the inarticulate noises. "Can you believe the store sold this thing 'for experienced users only'," Winter grumbled as she built up speed, "because there isn't a user more experienced than you at taking abuse like a wet punching bag."

Weiss tried and failed to fend off yet another orgasm, just screeching as her bruised walls were compelled to clamp on her owner's length yet again. "It's macabre to see someone be this natural at climaxing on a Grimm cock," she continued as she started slamming into the hole below her at full speed, "just let that repugnant feral side out. Nobody cares anymore."

Weiss could hardly see as the forced pleasure wracked her body, but her eyes shot open as glyphs came back to life on her skin, the ones on her nipples shooting out to twist erratically, her owner calling back the infernal, rattling pair on her clit. For a moment her entire body seized, muscles involuntarily locking up as her fried brain tried to tally up everything that just happened. Then she slumped and let out a stuttering yowl which degraded to a throaty scream as another powerful orgasm rammed into her and impelled her body to arch up. The woman mounting her blindly hooked her fingers on her cheeks from behind to have some more leverage to better slam the knot into her loosening hole, making the scream sound gurgled. "That's right," she grunted, "just keep cumming like the whipped bitch you are." She mentally made the tormenting glyphs to twist and jerk harder. "At least you can do that fucking right." Weiss's eyes rolled back, the vicious, stuttering vibration on her poor clitoris, the pull on her chest, the shaking plug in her ass, and the colossal shaft ravaging her body, and the sheer, overwhelming presence of her ruthless sister were just too much for her oversensitive body, and for the second time for the day her consciousness gave up trying to deal with reality and left.

Winter watched as the scream died out slowly, her sister's arched body swaying in place before collapsing into a sticky, limp pile. This was fun.

She pulled out with a groan, the tight walls still shooting up fireworks through the silicone, and decoupled the toy from her Aura. The sudden disappearance was strangely uncomfortable, but all in all it was a worthy purchase, at least with her payroll. She checked the clock on her scroll, satisfied to have wrapped up the training in time. She walked to her satchel, sending out a short message and offhandedly dismissing the glyphs still making the unconscious heap on the floor twitch. It had been a productive session, she thought as she gathered some scattered items and took out a towel and a two-liter water Dust shard from her bag.

She walked back with her bag in tow and chucked the small shard at her sister, detonating it mid-air. The resulting blob of cold water hit Weiss's prone form with some force, prompting a lot of flailing, coughing and sputtering as the heiress was snapped back to reality and tried to orient herself. "Good, you're back." Weiss was swaying in place, blinking blearily as her arms flapped around awkwardly, not used to freedom of movement. Winter gave her a few moments to gather her bearings as she tapped a curt reply to the battalion quartermaster who was asking about M-grade munitions.

Weiss was shivering from cold and, she quickly tallied, _everything_ , and curled up against a nearby pillar, the rays of sunshine warming her body a bit. She didn't have to guess if she'd be able to stand.

Winter finished up politely telling the quartermaster to mind his own goddamn business and snapped the scroll shut, turning to Weiss.

"That Yang girl you mentioned," she said in a conversational tone, "forward me her contact information. I'm limiting your consort rights." Weiss paled at that, fear coursing through her still-muddy mind. Winter seemed to notice that, and continued, "You may proceed with your," she gave a sharp look, " _relationship_ with her as previously permitted, however I am limiting the amount of times you may climax when not in my presence to once per calendar month, each allocated at Ms. Xiao Long's discretion should I be unavailable." Weiss balked, her mouth opening as she tried to come up with something, anything to convince her sister to reconsider while still trying to gather he wits after the blackout. Winter was disaffected, wiping away liquids from her body – mostly originating from her little sister – with the towel, and continued, "Of course, this session counting as this month's allowance."

Weiss stuttered, but Winter talked over her. "It seems that the lack of my firm guidance has made you grow sloppy. I trust that you will resume your training with renewed vigor."

Weiss shrunk back and lowered her head, "Yes Master."

Winter finished wiping away the smears on her thighs and tossed the small towel at her younger sister, the wad hitting her head with a thud. "I am confident that this arrangement will ensure that you will be better prepared for our next training session."

Weiss numbly pawed off the towel and wrapped it around herself, watching her sister start putting her uniform back on, the carefully folded clothes sitting neatly on a table. "When will you come back," Weiss hoarsely asked, her voice overworked for the day. The elder sister paused for a second, looking at nothing and resuming her activity.

"I don't know." She never did.

"Command is having hard time pinning down the insurgents up in Mantle." Winter frowned ever so slightly, a gesture you'd need years of familiarity to recognize. "Ironwood and his majority in the council are growing impatient, so sooner rather than later we are likely to see an initiative for a large-scale mobilization of Auric units to flush out the hostiles before something important breaks, though details are withheld."

Winter snapped up the straps on her boots, taking her scroll and typing in something short. "My airship is leaving in fifteen minutes. I better leave." Weiss fumbled forwards, her mouth opening and closing as she watched Winter finish up and start walking towards her. The specialist crouched down on her level, tenderly lifting her chin up and kissing her deeply. Weiss's breath caught in her throat, hesitant for a split-second before pressing into the kiss, letting her sister's tongue probe her, soaking in the warmth. All too soon Winter started pulling back from the languid kiss, Weiss trying to follow those wonderful lips until the finger on her chin made her stop. Winter smiled and looked into the soulful eyes of her little sister, tucking away a strand of hair behind her ear and pressing a soft kiss on the forehead.

"My angel."

Winter stood up and started walking away, leaving Weiss shivering on the tiles. The heiress watched her sister disappear behind an arch, leaving behind just the quiet ache. Weiss swallowed thickly and wrapped the damp towel around her better, sniffing dejectedly at the lingering scent. Those last two words burned stronger than every one which had come before them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you look really closely, you might think that the two don't have a healthy relationship.  
> Just a wee mite.


End file.
